Field of the Invention
This invention is related to information processing technology, and more specifically it is related to technology for more quickly and more accurately detecting communities in social media (groups of social media users who share attributes such as hobbies and interests).
Description of the Related Art
In conjunction with the widespread use of social media, there exists demand in business for the extraction of communities and the hobbies and interests shared by those communities from information users have sent on social media. Various costs can be high when making the target all of the information on social media, so usually there is performed extraction of communities and related hobbies and interests from information sampled from the social media. In general, clustering methods are used as the technology for extracting the communities and related hobbies and interests. Specifically, words in the information are extracted, feature vectors computed, and clustering performed based on those vectors.